rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Reef the Lost Cauze
Reef The Lost Cauze (born Sharif T. Lacey in 1981) is a prominent underground hip hop artist based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Reef became well known on the underground circuit towards the late 1990s and more so in the early 2000s, making his mark by winning many battle competitions within New York and interstate and displaying rare skills of what many called true MCing. Releasing The High Life album in 2001, Cauze moved on by teaming up with his past partners and friends and released The Invisible Empire in 2003 to much critical acclaim and thus establishing his name amongst many circles and true hip hop heads, as well as the underground. Feast or Famine was released in 2005 again to positive critical reception, as well as his side project, The Torture Papers, being part of the rap/hip-hop supergroup Army of the Pharaohs in 2006.Cordor, Cyril "Reef the Lost Cauze Biography", Allmusic, retrieved 2011-06-15 Reef is also part of hip hop underground groups; JuJu Mob & Army of the Pharaohs. Career Beginnings (1998-2000) Born Sharif Lacey in West Philadelphia, Reef the Lost Cauze came up in hip-hop as a lethal battle-rap MC. He defeated opponents in all types of venues, from school grounds to grimy back alleys to professional competitions. In 2000, despite obtaining a scholarship, he quit film school after only the first year to involve himself more in hip-hop music.Reef the Lost Cauze on iTunes (Biography) The High Life and Invisible Empire (2001-2004) His first two albums, The High Life (2002) and Invisible Empire (2003), were released locally and put his name on the map for Philadelphia's underground rap scene. Nonetheless, it was the regional and national battle-rap competitions that gave his career a real boost. He finally landed an album deal jointly with Eastern Conference and Good Hands, the former owned by New York underground MC/DJ pair the High & Mighty. Feast or Famine, JuJu Mob & Army of the Pharaohs (2005-2007) The more well-rounded effort Feast or Famine arrived in 2005, boasting the DJ Mighty Mi-produced "Fair One," which also featured Boot Camp Clik's top MC Sean Price, as the lead 12" single. In the years that followed his third album, a few local mixtapes were released, but the Philadelphia MC had success in doing several collaborations and features. He was invited into the Philadelphia crew JuJu Mob, who released their 2005 album Black Candles on Eastern Conference, as well as the underground super-collective Army of the Pharaohs, led by Jedi Mind Tricks frontman Vinnie Paz, in 2006. He was featured on both albums The Torture Papers and Ritual of Battle. A Vicious Cycle, The Stress Files & The Unholy Terror (2008-2010) In 2008, Reef released his fifth album, which contained production completely from Stress the White Boy; The Stress Files. He also made a return for Army of the Pharaohs third studio album; The Unholy Terror in 2010. Your Favourite MC, High Life (2011-2013) On October 25, 2011 Reef released Your Favorite MC alongside production team Snowgoons. It was released on Goon MuSick / iHipHop Distribution. The album is entirely produced by the Snowgoons. Reef announced he was working on a remake on his debut album The High Life, titled High Life 2013. It is the fifth studio album from him and was released on December 17, 2013.The High Life on Amazon.com | Accessed: January, 2014 It was confirmed that it is the re-release as well as the sequel of The High Life.The High Life 2013 on iTunes | Accessed: January, 2014Reefumentary Discography Albums *''The High Life'' (2001) *''Invisible Empire'' (2003) *''Feast or Famine'' (2005) *''A Vicious Cycle'' (2008) *''High Life 2013'' (2013)The High Life 2013 on iTunes | Accessed: January, 2014 Mixtapes *''King & The Cauze'' (2009) (With King Magnetic) *''Reef the Lost Cauze is Dead'' (2012) Extended Plays *''Big Deal'' (2009) Collaborations *''The Stress Files'' (Produced by Stress The White Boy) (2008) *''Fight Music'' (Produced by Guns-N-Butter) (2010) *''Your Favorite MC'' (Produced by Snowgoons) (2011) *''Black Candles'' (with JuJu Mob) (2005) *''TBA'' (with JuJu Mob) (2015) *''The Torture Papers'' (with Army of the Pharaohs) (2006) *''Ritual of Battle'' (with Army of the Pharaohs) (2007) *''Unholy Terror'' (with Army of the Pharaohs) (2010) References External links * *Reef the Lost Cauze performing live at the Philly Flava Fest 2007 *Purchase Albums by Reef the Lost Cauze @ UndergroundHipHop.com *Reef the Lost Cauze on HipHopDX.com discussing "Hip Hop Being Dead" *Reef The Lost Cauze featured on allhiphop.com's Breeding Ground *Reef The Lost Cauze interviewed on allhiphop.com *Feast Or Famine reviewed on allhiphop.com *Feast Or Famine reviewed on okayplayer.com Category:American rappers Category:Rappers from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Underground rappers